


Spring Coffee

by jongsangs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsangs/pseuds/jongsangs
Summary: “Drinks for the boys.” Seonghwa explained.Hongjoong smiled at him widely.“Such a good mom,” he teased and took the iced latte Seonghwa handed to him.- University AU/Non K-Pop Idols AU
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), The usual - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Spring Coffee

‘It’s finally starting to feel like spring,’ Seonghwa thought as he carried the coffee trays along the field. At last, the air was crisp and the sun was bright and high. He walked over to the bench occupied by his boyfriend, Hongjoong, and placed the coffee trays down.  
  


“Drinks for the boys.” Seonghwa explained.  
  


Hongjoong smiled at him widely.   
  


“Such a good mom,” he teased and took the iced latte Seonghwa handed to him.   
  


Seonghwa accepted that he and his boyfriend had become parents to six chaotic boys. Their group formed quickly when they started their first year of university, one at a time a new person joined them and by their second month of their degree they were a tight knit group and the seven of them had become inseparable. Seonghwa and Hongjoong looked after the younger guys and were soon dubbed ‘mom and dad’ by Wooyoung which, to Seonghwa’s dismay, soon spread across the group and that was history. At the start of their second year, they were introduced to the youngest member of their group, Jongho, and ever since they were a family. Dad Hongjoong, Mom Seonghwa, and their six unruly children.   
  


Seonghwa rolled his eyes and took a sip from his smoothie. His eyes drifted over to the others kicking a football about. The winter had been hard on them, they were all hectic with exams and performances; the sun shifted their moods and the chance to be out all together was welcomed. It wasn't often they got to forget about their busy schedule.   
  


“San’s team are winning,” Hongjoong starts which pulls Seonghwa’s gaze away and back to him.  
  


“Hmm?”  
  


“San, Yunho and Jongho are winning,” Hongjoong repeats and takes a sips from his straw. “Mingi’s insisting their teams aren’t balanced and Yeosang said that was a jab to him and then it ended up with Jongho telling him he’ll throw the ball at his head if he keeps being mean to Yeosang.” Hongjoong laughed and dropped his head to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I was trying to work but it ended up being too chaotic.”  
  


Seonghwa laughed quietly.   
  


“You should embrace having a break anyway. You work so hard,” he pokes his tongue out for a second to consider his next thought. “I’m so proud of you--”  
  


“Mom got us coffee!”   
  


Seonghwa looks up as Wooyoung jogs over.  
  


“You’re the best, hyung.” He starts and takes his drink from Seonghwa and takes a big gulp. Soon, the rest of them start to gather around the bench and allow Seonghwa to pass around their favourites; if it’s one thing Seonghwa has realised, the way to his kids' hearts is through their coffee shop order.   
  


“Thanks Seonghwa hyung!”  
  


“Thank you, mom!”   
  


“Thanks hyung!”   
  


“You’re all very welcome,” Seonghwa discarded the empty tray into the bin next to the bench. “Now, enjoy.”  
  


The group dispersed and settled onto the grass to enjoy their drinks. Seonghwa sat back down next to Hongjoong and rested his arm across the back of the bench. He noticed the group naturally split off into their couples. San and Wooyoung sat cross legged on the grass, huddled close watching something on San’s phone. Mingi and Yunho sat opposite each other talking animatedly, their hands flying about with the conversation. Jongho and Yeosang talking together, Jongho on his back next to Yeosang with his head on his lap. Seonghwa smiled and looked back at Hongjoong.   
  


“Can you believe we’re almost at the end of university? Only a couple of months left.” 

  
“I know,” Hongjoong smiled at him. “It’s gone so fast. I can’t imagine us all existing but not together.” His brows furrowed. “We’ve become a family,” his eyes flickered down to his coffee and he fiddled with the straw idly. “It’s going to be so weird, after graduation, when we all have to go our separate ways.”  
  


Seonghwa curled his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. He breathed out a sigh and rested his chin on his head.   
  


“We are, and always will be, a family,” he said comfortingly. “I know you all have me for life. Besides, we're their parents. We won’t abandon them.”  
  


Hongjoong leaned into Seonghwa, he closed his eyes and let himself be comforted by his words and his embrace.   
  


“Yeah, you’re right,” Hongjoong spoke quietly. “We’ll always be family. No matter what.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> this one's short but sweet but i'm a sucker for seongjoong so!! 
> 
> not beta'd, just fancied writing! comments really appreciated <3


End file.
